dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kasaihana Police Force / The KPF
500px-Angelcopcyber5.jpg url.jpg The KPD/KPF The Kasaihana police force is a force to be reconwned with, there miliant power strong enough to keep the fierce Yakuza and gangs and other mobs in line. However over the past 20 years or so, the KPF have been hit with a series of corruption that have weakned the moral state of the powerful army. With the corruption embedding within, the KPF are stumbling horribly but there are still a few good cops. The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Do not fear, however! If you wish to be recruited, please refer to your local recruiter. "We need to stop the mindless disregard for laws in our city! It is time we take a stand! Who's with me!?" - Mr. Hiro (2113)Saddly the KPD have been getting lazier and lazier over time. Although their are still cops in original KPD that care about their jobs, the recent increase of organized crime, and even more gang dealings in the city has been brought to the attention of some of the officers availble. With all the events happening from city wide floods, and higher spikes in drg traffickings, and the recent enacting of Martail Law and a Mobboss becoming a strong politcal figure, that it pushed one cop, Tetsu Ryoji, to send in for a stronger police force to combat the ever growing threats. After a week of hardship, treveling, and negotiation, the demands were met accordingly, for a new stronger force, wtih more men on call, and at home, and the building of a new KPD building to help combat the threat of growing forces that seek to take over or destroy Kasihana City. Ranks *Ocelot Rank / Private - Foot Patrol *Red Ocelot Rank / Private First Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *SaberTooth Rank / Detective- Espionage *Dark Cat Rank / Sergeant - Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Crimson Cat Rank / Second Lieutentant - SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" *Tiger Unit / First Lieutenant - SWAT Team Member *Blood Cougar / Captain - SWAT Team Leader *Panther Unit / Major - SWAT Commander *King Lion / Chairman - Overall Power in the KPD and Political Figure. KPF Factions ''Elite. Operations. Disvison Elite. Operations. Disvison (E.O.D) is the elite secrect OP Unit within D.1.2. The disvison conducts elite operations such as conducting investigations against organized crime and and other high sake operations. The cheif of District 1 and 2 Police Department is the head of the disvison. The E.O.D is disvison with the KPD that does; as it namesakes conducts elite operations. Some operations are organized crime, high profile undercover operations, forced disapprences, sabotage, and assassination. Due the operations conducted E.O.D officers act outside the normal rule of regular police which is way a loose cannons are allowed to join, or potetinally dangersous people. Unlike other disvisons or units with the KPD, the E.O.D has it's own HQ; a two-story office building in downtown District 2. The building sports a large office area (one on each floor), a large garage, and lobby.However, the reasoning why the E.O.D. Are allowed to be above the law is simply because of the M.L.D. The KPDAU ( Kasaihana Police Department Advance Unit ) In latence terms the new S.W.A.T team of Kasihana city. The old one was obsolete, and had low grade gear of sorts. The new team is desinged to combat threats on a high or even supernatural terms, using a special metal i.e Ragnite (False Ragnite in reality, as the Ryoji Family was not stupid and didn't give away a rare metal for free). Their new suits also have mechatronic enhacements thanks to a legendary scientist, whom is still alive to this very day. The suits are battle tested for efficenty but known to have a dictatoristic look to them. When these suits ever have to come into play, the situation is indeed seirous, as the people in the units could be feared. They’re gear is double that of a standard opritive, except their suits are augumented with a design that does the following: *'Enhanced Durabilty': Being made of False Ragnite, they have the density of enhanced titainium, and can tank any bullet up to a fully loaded bazooka, however are much more subseptible to force of kinetic orgins or human impacts like explosions and whatnot. The suits are completely Fireproof,shockproof, waterproof, and air pressure risitent, along with S.M.A.R.T tech climate control to survive in heated wethar and freezing weather, and even have oxygen tanks built in the helmet of the suit, along with all vision features of the standard KPD eye unit, the suits are the closet things to human tanks one could get. They of course can be penetrated using heavy gunfire of the sort, but it'll take a good minute and enough force to do so. *'Pressure Resistence': The suit is the ultimate defense, as it’s unique design is made to use coil springs, to absorb huge amounts of pressure on the body. Meaning a person in this suit could seem to have superhuman strength, but it’s actually that the pressure of the mass in said object they’re trying to life would feel signifigantly less, allowing them to pick up something like a bear with one hand, or stop a moving vehicle at 60mph. This also allows less damage on the people inside the suits, however enough force and this feature can be overcome. *'Jet Thrusters': Each boot of this suit has fans in the heel of the boot, that can switch on or off, and give a person a dramtic speed boots. The boots themselves have high powered fans which spin at enough force to push someones body weight at an acceledrated rate, enabling for more offensive methods, or or taical here. The top speed reachable is 300mph, and thanks to the pressure resistence, it would be no problem for them to survive this at all. *'Bullet Chains & Retracible Gattling Guns': The gattling guns them selves, are the size of a standard one, but can shrink it’s self inward so it is the size of the average man’s back. It can fire 120 rounds per minute, and is specifcly designed with Steel bulltes. This donesn’t seem powerful, but the round number of fire, with dirll its way into any surface over time. Also each of these guns have bullets,which are usually around the soilders mid torso or waist, double wraped of course. And with the pressure resistence, moving with all this gear on them, is not a problem at all. *'Enhanced Durability: Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *'''Enhacned Jump: '''Thanks to the suits design, users Can make a nasty stomp, scale tall buildings, and make easy escapes. Users can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. A common accompanying ability is the Double Jump. The Red Knights of Kasaihana City A group based alot off the DEA. They were later issued as an Anti-Drug slash gang unit that works mostly within the areas of District 1 and 2. They need clearance to goto districts 3 and 4 and do work, which they'd have to get the premission from the mayor. These ruthless cops are the toughest the KPF can offer. Out of all of the factions within the KPF, the Red Knights follow the MLD more then any other group. Making them the most reckless and oddly effective group out of them all. Currently ( Saga 3 ) The only Members left in the Red Knights are Trevor Lockhart and Kin Tasanagi. The other members have went missiong, or have turned over onto the other side of the law. KinT.jpg|Kin Tasanagi TrevorL.jpg|Trevor Lockhart The Elite Four The Elite Four are known as the four major detectives of the KPF precint. Their the ones that handle the cases most normal detectives or cops can't stomach. Basically the behind the scenes men and women who aren't as out there and revered as the Red Knights or the E.O.D but they are the faction you go to to get in deph and detailed information concerning the dealigns of the city itself, and the different cases that go on under the nose of the precint itself. They've more than naught been acused of doing some dirty dealings themselves, but their word is so powerful in the force, no one dare question their methods or their actions. They're only known to the public by a select few and are always the first or last cops on the scene of a crime to avoid detection. They have alot of enemies and not enough time to confront them all. It's rumored some have abilities but this is played off as a myth. it IS confirmed that one of them is a cyborg, but which one that is is a mystery. Detective Butch.jpg|Detective Butch Detective Hanzo.jpg|Detective Hanzo Detective Larry.jpg|Detective Larry Detective Mable.jpg|Detective Mable Inspector Warren Mgs2-roy-campbell.jpg MGS4_-_Campbell.jpeg Junior Kasaihana Police Officer Division Junior Officer Harima.jpg|Junior Officer Harima Junior Officer Shirahama.jpg|Junior Officer Shirahama Kiriyu 3.jpeg|Junior Officer Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu The Martial law duplex system The Martial law duplex Aka M.L.D. Is a system that the Detectives of the Kasaihana Detective task force uses. The Martial law Duplex Is similar to its original definition,“Military government involving the suspension of ordinary law. “ But, in Kasaihana city, there is no Army simply the massive police unit the KPD. The average police officer is only meant to do so much and with the overwhelming force of the Yakuza clans they need the extra help to actually succeeded. The Detectives in this point and time are much more than what they used to be. They are trained as soldiers similar to marine or special operative training. They are trained in many forms of powerful martial arts. Highly trained in Stamina and Driving tactics that are only trained by the best drivers that Kasaihana can offer. More than soldiers than cops the Martial law duplex wants the detective unit to be able to infiltrate the Yakuza ranks and bringing them down at all cost, and with any way possible. Standard KPD Gear To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes.= *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. This gear is optional, meaning an officer won’t have to wear it all at once, but they’ll have these aspects should they wish to use them of sorts. However it will be hard to get into criminals strongholds dressed as a full fledged cop v.v just saying. KPD Operatives are no longer allowed to take the easy wat out, sit around and eat doughnuts all day. There will be ann organized unit of trainng each operative must go through to maintain conditioning. Even with all of the gear in the world, if you are not fit to use it, it is useless to your person, and aids you in no way. New operatives must go through Boot Camp, and every operative must be in shape enough to preform the following: ^519E031F8BB582D66FBD83D89C3B2FA28D539D4CA714A0D577^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^7843A309CB5A32E248DD80C5BA2975E0057033F29A6CD5C406^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg '''Millitary Training people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. (Please do not try and pull these abiities out of context, you are still very much so a basic cop, but have millitant training, which makes you sub par of peak human status, but not fully there. One can indeed work up to it however, so don't be discouraged, just get out there and RP, and you to can become the new age supercop with effort ^_^) *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance The Threat Simulator The Threat Simulator contains four high-capacity S.M.A.R.T computers that generate room-filling, 32-bit color images at 300 gigabytes per second, creating hard-light laser constructs of anything imaginable that are virtually indistinguishable from reality. Mobile laser cluster heads are moved over the Room’s surface to facilitate the placement of gravity lenses and associated effects, allowing for the creation of solid surfaces by means of accurate surface texture modeling laid on polygonal surfaces formed by overlapping a series of lenses. Extensive modeling programs allow for a great variety of realistic environments, as well as atmospheric and dust effects, while realistic wind and exhaust effects are created using progressed waved tractor beams. Projected pinpoint gravity lenses allow simple laser beams to be redirected as other light sources, with acoustic engines providing accurate noise level and frequencies. Projectiles are composed of rapidly moving, tightly-focused pressor beams. The Room’s World View Model Library has digital models of over 50 million objects and their attributes, including weapons, vehicles and buildings. Built by none other than the infamous Ochigi Ryoji , for high level KPD operatives to train and hone their skills in real life situations. It was mainly used for Tetsu Ryoji to keep his skills up, but he opted that everyone should be able to use it. It wasn't until recently, it was vamped back up and is now in full use again, but it is advised that a squad of men be sent inside of it, and not just one man alone. Makes it easier for advanced ops and rookies to improve on their abilities. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:KPF Category:Class